My White Knight
by lightmylumiere
Summary: "He may not be a prince or a noble, but he's my white knight." Just a nice little Hameron family: Cameron, her husband House, and Sophia. R&R, AU, T for future writing.
1. Chapter 1

*This is my story. A new story. A new kind of story for _me _but probably not for _you readers. _I've written a Chameron family story and I've written a Huddy family story. Now Hameron is what I can tend to adore. So let me have my adoration.  
>Yeah yeah yeah. He's <em>so much <em>older than her. I don't care at this point. Let me have my fun. No one is stopping you from having your's.  
>WARNING: If you don't like Hameron, my sincere apologies. This is... Hameron. AU. Go read <strong><em>The World We Might Have Known <em>**if you want some Huddy, or **_Purposeful Mistake _**if you want Chameron.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm on fanfiction just like the rest of you, do you think I <em>own <em>anything? Yes I do, actually. Their kiddies.*

My White Knight

No, he's not a noble man. He's not a prince or a hunter. He didn't "steal" my heart or use magic to make me love him. He's not exceptionally strong, but in the mind he is stronger than any computer. He's got a bad leg but a kind heart, way deep down. His fingers are faster along the piano than most marathon runners' legs. He may be sued four times a year but he _does _save lives. He's devoted, witty, funny, and easy on the eyes. He may not be a hero to other people, but he's my white knight.

He wasn't always, though. It started when he hired me. I was young, the first girl on his team. He was a diagnostician, I was an immunologist. He told me that I would fit the bill. Clearly I did, or else he wouldn't have kept me around. He fired people quite often, when they didn't do what he asked or he was displeased in their work. I quit a few times, but he never fired me. That's where people get the story wrong.

He asked me on a date some time after I had come back again. Somehow I always made full circle back to PPTH, I never knew why I did. He took me out to dinner, a simple dinner and then to a movie. I was surprised he didn't take me somewhere horrible so that I would refuse a second date. I didn't think he liked me. Boy, was I wrong.  
>He and I, well, we had been together for two years when he asked me to marry him. I thought it was a joke, he tended to joke me on several occasions. But I could tell by his eyes he was serious. He sat at the piano at his own house, I was on the couch hearing him play. There was no one around to laugh at whatever my reaction was. Which, of course, made me tell him yes.<p>

"He's old enough to be your dad." Chase told me as I showed off my diamond around the hospital.  
>"But he loves me." I sang at him in a pitchy soprano.<br>"House _isn't _capable of love. He just likes to 'woo' his prey before he eats it." Foreman warned.  
>"Great metaphor, but I don't see either of <em>you <em>with engagement rings from House." I pranced out, and I bet they thought I was going along with a scam to prank them.

Three months after our wedding Greg and I found out we were expecting. The amount of shock that was from the hospital's rumor mill was tremendous. "We're married, people, it was bound to happen sometime!" He screeched as we made our way into the chit-chat filled lobby. Cuddy stopped him from yelling, I stopped him from whacking her with his cane. Cuddy was still my boss, and the one person who had total power over him (at work).

We had a beautiful daughter shortly after. Her name was Sophia Addison House, and she was the most beautiful child anyone had ever probably laid eyes on. She had her father's beautiful baby blue eyes and as she grew older her hair became wavy and blonde. She had a little nose and delicate pink lips, rosy cheeks and a tiny adorable frame. And she was her daddy's little girl.

She always would be.

*We'll see more Sophia later, if you'll REVIEW!*


	2. Chapter 2

*Happy Hameron day!

I'm writing some more of My White Knight, hence this update. Thanks to my reviewers! Keep it up and there will be more posted more often!

Onto the story.*

I Know

I know they say that this was just a phase. That it IS a phase. That one day I'm going to wake up and realize my feelings for him were a lie all along. But they're wrong, they're all wrong. They don't want me to get hurt, they tell me, but they hurt me worse telling me everything my heart tells me is a lie.

Sophia was looking all adorable, her infant self, tucked in a blanket that was nestled in my arms. Greg sat in the chair beside me, his cane on the chair arm. Pink. That was the color of the blanket.

I couldn't believe he and I had a daughter. I told him we would have a son, I told him that when I was four months pregnant with her. He didn't believe me. And yet again, the brilliant Doctor House was right.

Sophia was such a loved baby. House had spent three months designing a "perfect nursery", which if it had been ten years prior I would've laughed at. Her room was a soft lavender, a musical staff wrapping around the wall with the song "The Entertainer", ironically, the only piece that I can honestly play on the piano; besides Mary Had A Little Lamb and other children's songs. Pillows in a shade of gray, trimmed with frilly lace, one for each letter of her name tacked to the wall. A rocking chair in the corner. White crib under the pillow arch. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

That was until Sophia came.

I don't know why I still dwell on Baby Sophia, she's four now. A beautiful four year old who spends most of her days coloring or playing with her daddy- in or out of the hospital.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sophia chorused, twirling around his chair. I looked in on the two of them through the glass door of his office. Why are doors in the hospital glass in the first place, I wondered, but I put it on a new shelf of my mind. "Tea party with me!" Sophia grinned at him, the dimples of her cheeks making her smile stand out that much more.

"Not now, honey, daddy's working." House held up our patient's file. "Why don't you color and we'll have a tea party with mommy when we go home?" He offered, his voice almost sweet. She pouted in response. Then I came in and her eyes lit up like lightbulbs.

"Mommy's here now..." Sophia whined.

"What did the test results say?" He asked, focusing on the puzzle at hand. Work.

"Tox screen was clean." I told him, swirling around his chair just as Sophia had, giving him a peck on the lips before I handed him his coffee.

"Gross." Sophia chuckled lightly at the sight of me kissing Greg. We both snickered as she dug into her bag for animal crackers. "Tea party, mommy?"

"Not now sweetheart, when Uncle Chase and Uncle Foreman come back..." Sophia sank back down and sulked. Yes, I tasked this to her uncles. Then I spoke to my husband. "Greg, what are we going to do? It's not drugs, it's not neurological..."

"Unless what he said was true..." He was clearly in the middle of an epiphany. I had to try to break it.

"Men don't just get attacked by a large mound of sewer rats." I reminded him.

"Men don't, but men in the SEWER do." He grinned devilishly. "Thank you, Ally, you just solved the case." He kissed me on the cheek before walking out. Sophia eyed me suspiciously.

"Tea time?"


End file.
